Lusting After a Dream
by egoshipper246
Summary: A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep.. One night, Misty has a seductive dream about Gary. The next day she's invited to go to a party with him. Why? Does he actually like her or does he have a different motive for inviting her? Read to find out! Please review!(: EGOSHIPPING-RATED M for some sexual actions
1. The Dream

_Disclaimer- I think these are pretty pointless, I obviously don't own Pokemon, Gary, Misty, or any other characters.. but anyway_

_Well here it is! Like I promised, a new egoshipping story! If you don't like this pairing take your flames elsewhere. This was going to be a oneshot, but I thought of where it could go and decided to add characters and make a longer story line, so it'll be a multichapter story(: I'm not sure how many chapters yet, but it'll probably be at least 10 I'm hoping! Please read and review!(:_

_It doesn't really matter how old they are, like 21ish or something._

**Chapter 1- The Dream**

_The first thing I remember is him walking into my room._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked taking notice of his bare torso._

_He didn't say a word, only walked closer to me. I felt a strange attraction to him, almost like a magnet was pulling me to him._

_He put his hand on my cheek. I noticed I was clothed with only undergarments._

_He leaned in and whispered into my ear, "Be mine."_

_He tenderly kissed my forehead before moving down to my cheek and, finally, my lips. He was an amazing kisser. He moved down to my neck and started nibbling._

"_Gary," I moaned. He knew exactly what felt good._

_I caught his lips with mine. He wrapped his strong arms around me._

_In the midst of our French kissing, he unhooked my bra with one swift motion behind my back. I gasped._

_He started stroking my back. "You alright?" he asked with concern._

_I nodded. "Just don't stop."_

_He smiled and leaned back in for more. I snaked my hand around his back and started to play with the waistband of his boxers. I was running my fingers through his hair._

"_Babe. Don't mess up the hair," he joked._

_I bit my lip and pushed him onto the bed._

"_Frisky?" he grinned._

_I answered his question by straddling him and ravaging his neck. When I was done there were two dark spots. Marking him as mine._

_We went back to kissing and he wrapped one arm around me. The other hand started to make its way up my leg. I was trembling with anticipation. I could feel how hard he was, and I know I was ready._

_It was as if he read my mind. He reached over to my drawer and pulled out a condom._

'I don't remember putting that there_,' I thought._

"_You're sure you want to do this?" he asked._

"_You can't just leave me here like this," I winked._

_I snaked my arms down his body, removing his boxers._

_He rolled it on and we were back at it. I could feel it through my panties, and wanted more._

_I flipped over so he was on top of me. He slipped my panties down and I used my foot to fling them out of the way._

"_Finish what you've started, Oak," I begged. "You can't leave me like this."_

_He smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it."_

…

I woke up the next morning feeling strange. Why was Gary in my room? And that condom in my drawer? Wait a second.. I called Gary.

"What do you want, Red?"

"I was just wondering what you did last night," I said in an innocent voice, hoping he wouldn't wonder why I was asking.

"I stayed home with my Pokemon. Why?"

Shoot. I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Oh I was just wondering," I said nonchalantly.

"You wouldn't want to come to a party tonight, would you?"

"Me? Come to a party? With you?"

I couldn't be hearing this right, could I? Why would Gary invite me to a party?

"Yeah, why not?" he said coolly.

Well if he could be cool about it, I can too.

"Yeah, I guess it's better than what I had planned," I said, even though I didn't have any plans.

"What else did you have planned?"

"Pick me up at 8. Don't be late," I said quickly before hanging up the phone.

…..

"You what?!" exclaimed Stephanie.

"It's not that big of a deal!" I tried to reason with her. After I hung up on Gary, I drove straight to her house to tell her everything.

"Misty, people don't just have sex dreams about a random person, you must have some feelings for him."

"I don't know," I lied.

I've always felt something for Gary, ever since he used to make fun of Ash on our journeys. Yeah he was immature back then, and his stupid cheerleaders were really annoying, but I saw potential in him. Plus, I've always had a thing for bad boys.

"Misty," she said sternly.

"Alright! I've had a crush on him since we were kids," I admitted.

"Why haven't you told me?"

"I thought you'd freak out or say I was crazy. He could never like me," I said sadly.

"Misty. He invited you to a party. He must somewhat like you, right?"

"Way to make me feel better," I said sarcastically.

"Well somewhat liking is the first step in falling madly in love," she gushed. She was always the romantic type.

"What if there's another reason for him asking? Like to make another girl jealous!"

"You are going to that party. And that is the end of this conversation," she said sternly.

"I never said I wasn't going."

"Good. What time is he picking you up?"

"Eight," I told her.

"Perfect," she chirped. "We have just enough time to go shopping before then," she smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

"To get you a new outfit for your date, of course," she winked.

"But it's not a date," I groaned. I should've seen that coming.

"Whatever," she brushed my comment off. "I'll drive," she said as she walked out to her car."

…

We arrived at the mall in her pink convertible that she got as a 16th birthday present.

"Why do you still drive this?" I wondered. She attracted enough attention with her looks, and certainly didn't need all the extra attention from _this_.

"It's my baby!" she beamed.

We walked into the mall and headed to the food court first. I was starving.

"Where should we eat?" I asked.

"Let's just get a pretzel and go. We need to hurry and find a cute outfit," she pleaded.

"Fine," I said as my stomach grumbled.

I got a pretzel wrapped hot dog, hoping it'd fill my stomach.

We walked around three different stores before we found anything good enough.

"Oh my gosh," she gasped.

"What?"

She pointed.

There it was.

The dress was perfect. Not too dressy, not too casual. It said ' I want to be here, but I have other choices.' I guess that dress really spoke to me.

I quickly walked over to the rack and found my size. The last one, too. What luck?

I went to try it on in the dressing room while Stephanie looked for shoes to go with it.

"Ta da!" I said as I walked out.

"You look amazing!" she glowed.

"Really?" I smiled.

I had to have this dress.

"That wouldn't happen to be the last 5, would it?" came a snide voice from the corner of the dressing rooms.

It was Isys. Gary's ex girlfriend.

"Yes it is and it belongs to Misty," said Stephanie defensively.

Isys crossed her arms and looked her up and down. "Whatever," she said snidely before walking away.

Isys was always mean to us. Come to think of it, she was mean to everyone. I think that's why Gary dumped her.

"You should pay for that before she comes back," Stephanie warned.

"Good idea."

I went back into the dressing room, changed out of the dress and back into my normal clothes, and went to take the dress to the checkout.

"Misty! Look at these shoes!"

"I'll get them," I said, tired of shopping already.

We went to the checkout and found that the dress and shoes were on sale, costing only a total of fifty dollars.

"That was worth it," I said as we got into her car and drove to my house. I rarely wore makeup, so she agreed to help me.

…

"Almost done," she said as she put the finishing touches on my makeup.

"Can I look now?" I begged.

"Fine," she whined.

I turned to look in the mirror.

I was hot.

She accented my blue eyes amazingly. My lips looked so ready to kiss. And that dress accented my curves perfectly. I was ready.

The clock struck eight and, two seconds later, the doorbell rang.

We walked downstairs and I answered the door, her staying back.

"Misty?" questioned Violet.

My three sisters looked at me, confused.

"You guys weren't supposed to get home until later," I said nervously.

"Yeah, but like, the party we were supposed to be at got busted for some kids stealing our liquor," said Daisy nonchalantly.

"Luckily," said Lily, "we got out of there before they caught us."

"Hey," started Violet, "like, why are you so gorgeous?"

"Misty has a date!" shouted Stephanie from behind me.

My sisters walked in to see her. I shut the door behind them. They all looked at each other and then back at me.

"A date?!" they exclaimed.

"It is NOT a date!" I whimpered. "Gary Oak just-"

"Gary Oak?!" they all shouted in amazement.

"How?!"

"What?!"

"Why?!"

"IT IS NOT A DATE!" I shouted. "He just invited me to this party," I said after calming down.

"Well good luck," they all said.

"What?" I questioned.

"You'll need it to bag a champ like Gary," said Violet.

"Who said I wanted to?" I asked. Stephanie was about to speak.

"Well-"

"I do not want to have sex with Gary Oak," I said firmly, even if it was a lie.

"Like, whatever you say sis," winked Lily.

"Can you guys just go upstairs or something? He's going to be here soon," I begged.

"But we, like, want to meet him!" said Daisy with a smile.

The doorbell rang. It was now or never.

_To Be Continued…_

**I'm glad I decided to start a new story. I have a good feeling about this one. Let me know what you think! PM me with ideas, and please review! Thanks(:**


	2. Party Time! Or not

_Disclaimer- I think these are pretty pointless, I obviously don't own Pokemon, Gary, Misty, or any other characters... but anyway_

**Chapter 2 - Party Time! Or not…**

"Hey you ready?" he asked nonchalantly with a suave look.

I pushed him out the door. "Let's go."

"In a hurry, Red?"

I hate that name.

"Don't call me that," I said walking up to the passenger door of his cherry red convertible.

"Whatever you say, Red," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes as I climbed in the car. Thankfully, Stephanie held my sisters back long enough for us to drive off. I looked back to see them push through the front door, look disappointed to miss us, and walk back inside. Stephanie smiled at me, held her thumb up and then waved.

After a few minutes, he broke the silence.

"You look nice," he said nonchalantly.

"So where is this party?" I asked. He paused for a moment, taken aback that I didn't swoon over his compliment.

"You'll see," he simply stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked in annoyance.

"Just wait," he pushed.

"Fine," I said, crossing my arms.

A few minutes later we pulled into a long driveway.

"Gary?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are there no cars here?"

"Well…"

"Gary," I said in a stern voice.

"I didn't really want to take you to a party," he sighed. "I wanted to ask you on a date, but I was scared. I didn't think you liked me," he admitted while rubbing the back of his neck.

It was almost sweet, but then I remembered, Gary Oak doesn't do sweet.

"Okay, what's the catch? You wanted to lure me to your house so you could have your fun with me and leave in the morning like I'm one of your trashy whores?"

"What?"

Like he didn't know. I've heard stories about him. He takes girls and uses them for sex, and then leaves in the morning like it never happened.

"I've heard things about you. Not good things, either."

"Misty. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Whatever."

"This might be hard to believe, but," he paused.

"Spit it out, Oak."

"I'm a virgin."

No. Way. Does he think I'm stupid? I got out of the car and started walking out of the driveway. He ran after me.

"Misty! I'm telling the truth!"

"Yeah, right," I grumbled, walking faster. He grabbed my arm and stood in front of me.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"For obvious reasons."

"I don't do that kind of stuff, I promise."

"Yeah, right."

"Misty, I'm telling the truth! I did used to be a player and all, and of course I regret those days, but I never slept with one of those girls, you have to believe me."

There was sincerity in his voice that made me want to believe him, but I couldn't. I yanked out of his grip and ran away. He knew better than to follow me. I ran all the way to Stephanie's house in about ten minutes.

"He's such a liar!" I screamed as I barged into her house.

"What?!" she exclaimed, jumping off her couch.

"Gary. He's a lying jerk. Like I'd believe he's a virgin," I grumbled.

"He's a virgin?" she asked in unbelief.

"He told me he is, but I don't believe that for a second."

"Well what if he's telling the truth?"

I pondered that crazy thought for a second. There's no way I believe him. He has too many whores to be a virgin.

"Misty?" she asked. I must've been zoned out for longer than I thought.

"No. He had to have been lying," I decided.

"Whatever you want to think," she sighed.

Maybe Gary was telling the truth. It wouldn't be that crazy, right? Part of me wanted to believe him, but I couldn't bring myself to it. He was too much of a player.

"Well do you want to watch a movie while you're here?" she said, jarring me from my thoughts.

"Why not," I agreed.

"What do you want to watch?"

"I don't care."

I sat down on the couch and she went up to her room to pick out a movie. She came back down with some old horror movie.

An hour and forty-three minutes later, the movie ended, and I decided to leave.

"See you!" she shouted at me through the front doorway.

"Thanks!" I yelled back.

I went home. I decided not to tell my sisters.

"How did it go?"

"Good," I lied as I hurried upstairs.

…

The next morning I walked downstairs to breakfast.

"Why did you guys make breakfast?"

"Well," started Daisy, "we figured you'd need some energy, seeing that you were with Gary last night," she winked.

I groaned and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To Stephanie's," I said before shutting the door.

I ran to Stephanie's house.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as I walked in the door.

"My sisters," I said, knowing I need not say more.

"Do you want to go to the zoo today?" she asked out of the blue.

"Uhm, sure?" I said hesitantly. Something must be going on. I bet Gary told her to get me to go so he could surprise me. Does he think I'm stupid? I'm not falling for it. If he shows up, I'm leaving.

I let Stephanie drive us to the zoo. I hate driving. I would never admit it to anyone, especially Gary, but I'm not the best driver. As a matter of fact, I stink. One time I went the wrong way on a one way road. I had to drive over the concrete median. My sisters never rode with me again.

We arrived at the zoo only to find a few other people there, which was surprising. Unfortunately, one of them was Isys.

"Misty," Stephanie started, but didn't need to finish. I grabbed her wrist and started fast walking to the monkey house, hoping she wouldn't find us there.

We walked out of the monkey house a while later, and decided to find some food.

…

"Thank you, come again," smiled the old lady who had just given us our food. Her brown hat had a lion on it and had 'Jungle Café' written in green letters.

We took our burgers and sat down at a table to eat.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," came a snide voice from behind. I immediately knew who it was.

"Leave us alone," Stephanie glared.

"I just want to have a friendly conversation, is that too much to ask?" Isys replied in a bittersweet tone.

"We have nothing to talk about," I spat.

"Oh yes we do," she rudely smirked. "A little bird told me that you were with my boyfriend last night, and I just couldn't believe you would do such a thing," she spoke in a childish voice.

"First of all, he isn't your boyfriend anymore. He dumped you a few weeks ago, remember? Second, why would it matter if I was with him or not? I would never be one of his whores. And I definitely wouldn't lower my standards enough to be his girlfriend," I said before triumphantly taking a bite out of my burger.

She was speechless. I stood up and threw my trash away.

"Let's go," I said to Stephanie.

We walked around the zoo for a little while longer and decided to leave. I'm surprised Gary didn't show. Maybe he doesn't like me anymore. Whatever. I couldn't care less about what his small mind thinks about. Part of me hopes it's about me. But I don't care. I have better things to do with my time. I'm not going to waste it thinking about him.

"Misty?" came Stephanie's voice, stirring me from my thoughts.

"Can we just leave?" I asked, ready to have alone time. I needed to think.

"Sure," she said hesitantly.

…

We got to her house at almost five o'clock.

"I think I better just go home. My sisters will be wondering where I'm at."

I left my phone at home, so they had no way to contact me, and that's just the way I like it.

I walked home and went straight to my room.

I heard a knock.

"Misty?" came Violet's voice. "Like, are you okay?"

"Yes, Violet. I just want to be alone," I shouted at the door.

I heard her footsteps leave, so I was free to think about anything and everything. Unfortunately, my mind kept going back to the same thing. Gary. Why was Isys so rude to me? Did she think I was after Gary? Or maybe she knew something. Maybe I'm the reason he broke up with her?

"No," I said aloud. There's no way Gary wants anything from me, other than sex. I don't like him. He isn't even that good looking. Well, maybe just his body. I saw him at the pool once, and I wasn't disappointed with what I saw. He definitely logged some hours at the gym. And maybe his face. His eyes were drop dead gorgeous. He even had a perfect smile. And his hair? Don't even get me started. His chestnut spikes were enough to drive a girl crazy. But he wasn't that good looking. And he's such an airhead. I mean, he did graduate Harvard at the top of his class and all, but he wasn't smart. Well maybe he was, but it didn't show. His personality wasn't the greatest either, but he did seem to make me laugh a lot. Maybe he wasn't that bad.

I decided to stop thinking about it. I might give him a chance eventually, if he proves worthy. But he probably won't, so I'm not holding my breath.

I couldn't go to sleep, for it was only five thirty, so I decided to watch a movie. I didn't even pay that much attention to it. My mind kept wandering.

When the movie finally ended, I decided to give Gary a call. I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior.

I dialed his number and someone quickly picked up.

"Misty," said a snide voice on the other end. A girl voice.

Isys.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
